Blu's New Mate
by Riolover06
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my first story. I hope you enjoy. What ever happen if Jewel has a mate and Blu didn't know about that. Even Tulio didn't unexpected it.
1. Chapter 1 : The Truth

**Hey Guys...Look who's back..XD...nah just kidding...**

**Sorry guys for the late update..you know what i mean, schools is always bothering me.**

**And the exams are over now...HAHA!...IT'z Summer TIme in OuR PlAcE...**

**My laptop is fixed again, now its the time focused writing stories...**

**And also I found out who hacked my account..it was just only my friend..man i beat him up for good**

**Now this is the perfect time to continue the story..**

**Here it is...ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Truth

After Blu and Jewel were now safe, Tulio ,Linda and Fernando taken the taxi all the way to the aviary. Then the two macaw started talking.

"Blu, thanks you saving me", Jewel said smiling at Blu.

"Thank you too Jewel, you give me the courage to fly", Blu also said happily.

Then Jewel remind something, she thought her mate was really worried about her. She changed his status to sad.

"Blu...I...," Jewel said worriedly.

"What's wrong Jewel?", Blu said changing his emotion.

"I think my mate is really worried about me." , Jewel said worriedly.

Blu is really surprise that Jewel has a mate. He thought that he is the last 'male' Spix Macaw on earth, but he didn't know that Jewel has a mate.

"Yeah..I guess so..."Blu said in a sadly tone.

Blu was really deep in thought. _I can't__ believe that Jewel has a mate? Why did she say it now so I can realize it? Maybe she trying to hid it_ _from me. May I able to find another female Spix Macaw like Jewel? M__aybe I'll try to find a another one later on. I hope I can find_ _one somehow._

They arrived at the clinic. They all got out from the taxi, paid the driver and quickly to the 'emergency room'. Then some of Tulio's helpers began to giggle. Then Tulio noticed. "Look I'm not been partying, if you think this is funny, we have a injured bird." Then everyone was now serious, they get ready the equipment for the surgery. Then Tulio changed his clothes 5 minutes late, he grabbed Jewel for her surgery.

While it is on operation, Blu and Linda talked to each other.

"Blu, I thought I would lost you forever." Linda said while she is hugging Blu and he hugged back.

Then both of them gone to the resting room and waited Tulio done with the surgery.

* * *

30 minutes later, both of them woke up and when they returned to the emergency room and what they saw Tulio was done. All of them was happy that Jewel is alright but for Blu cheered up a bit feeling Jewel is OK but still sad of what Jewel said.

Jewel rested and sleeped in the artificial environment due to her surgery. After that Tulio and Linda saw Blu upset, they both go in front of him to comfort him.

"Blu what's the problem?" Is something bothering you? Linda asked Blu.

Then Tulio began to notice too. "Yeah Blu, why are you so upset?" Tulio asked.

Blu wanted to reveal the answer, Blu got a paper and a pencil and wrote the responce.

_"Do you wanna know the truth?"_ Blu wrote in responce. He gave it to Tulio and Linda.

When they readed the responce they both said, "Huh?."

"What do you mean Blu?" Tulio asked curiously. He had a feeling that is something is very wrong.

Blu tried to write the truth but his talons is shaking nervously that he can't write. He gripped it with his wing and write steadily.

_"Jewel has a mate." _When he's done writing, he passed it to the two.

The two was really surprise and shocked about the paper that had been written.

Tulio spoke up. "What? Jewel has a. 'He paused' and took a deep breath. That can't be true, I thought Jewel was only a free and spirited bird and single, and I didn't unexpected that she also has a mate." he said and looked depressed

Linda also spoke . "But why?"**  
**

Again, Blu wrote another answer. "_I wish to know more of the answer but this is my beyond of my understanding_. _And I don't want to broke Jewel's relationship with her mate."_

He gave the paper to the two.

They all look depressed now. Then Tulio spoke up, "Well I'm gonna check twice for the proof. The last time I checked Jewel's blood, she was single. I'm gonna start working now." Tulio went out and inside the lab and start working.

"Oh Blu, we come this far just for nothing." Linda said.

Blu hugged Linda for her warmth.

Then he writes the a message. "_Oh you're right we come this for nothing too."_

He passed it to Linda. Linda red the message, she kissed Blu on the forehead.

"Blu, do you want to stay here in Rio?" She questioned

By that question Blu was surprise about that. He wrote an answer. "_Really, are you serious?"_

He passed it to readed the answer and said. "Yeah Blu. I'm beginning to like this place. And if you want to stay here too then I'm staying here too."

Blu jumped with joy that Linda is gonna stay here in Rio. That cheered Blu a bit but not enough.

Tulio was back. And the result was positive, that means Jewel has a mate.

"Oh Blu. I'm very sorry for you." Tulio said in sad tone.

Blu wrote another answer. "_It's OK, at least the species is already saved."_ And he passed it to Tulio.

When Tulio looked at it he let out a big sigh. "Well, Blu do you want a mate?"

By the question Blu nodded." How Blu?" Tulio asked curiously

Then Blu wrote another answer. "_Well, I'm going to hunt for my own, in the jungle."_

He passed it to Tulio and he says." Ok Blu, do you want help?"

Blu wrote another answer._ "I would appreciated it but I need to do this alone."_

He gave it to Tulio. Then he replied. Okay Blu, "I'll respect your wishes."

Then Tulio asked Blu. "Blu, can you help us with our project?"

Blu was curious about Tulio's question. He wrote an answer. "_What kind of project?"_

Then Tulio answered. "Its a sanctuary Blu. The plans should be named Blu Bird Sanctuary and will change that into Spix Macaw Sanctuary and there's a rearranging about that."

Blu wrote an answer. _Man, that is a big project, good thing the name will be changed if not well I don't know what's gonna happen Okay I'll help._

He passed it to Tulio and replied. "Great! Blu we'll start by tomorrow."

Linda spoke up. "Tulio?" Were gonna rest now with Blu in a hotel Ok. We'll come tomorrow so we can start on. Goodbye Tulio." Linda and Blu began to leave the center.

Tulio waved his hand and says. "See you tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you two." And gone back at the clinic and began to work.

* * *

**Hey guys how was it leave me a review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2 : 3 Weeks Later

**Heya guys.. I wanna make this quick..because my family is planning to go on a vacation...**

**My plan was to stay at my auntie's house... I wish my wish would come true..XD**

**Got thing a little busy because my friend kept showing me Halo 4 on Xbox...**

**So I got no choice but I played it now and finished it in one day..I can't believe it...**

**Maybe you can find the funny scene here. Give the review and also the funny scene...XD**

**Anyways...Here's chapter 2**

* * *

**The Past day...**

One beautiful morning in Rio, the sun raising in the sky, flowers started to bloom and people getting prepared in their work.

In the hotel, Linda woke up for the big day, she got up make breakfast for herself and for Blu. She cooked 2 bacons and 1 egg. And he made Blu 5 chocolate chip cookies and a mug of hot chocolate with 6 little marsmallows, Blu's favorite.

When she's done, she gone beside the couch with Blu who was still asleep and lift him up and stroke his head feathers. And by that Blu woke up because of the incredible tingling sensation, he noticed Linda was already awake and he hugged Linda

"Morning Blu." Linda said

Linda let her arm at Blu so he can climb up to her shoulder and carried her to the table.

Linda sat down and Blu flew off of her shoulder and saw the breakfast that she made for him.

"Here Blu I made this for you, because were going on a construction site." Linda said and she started eating.

Blu remembered that Tulio said at the center that there's a construction, so he sat in front of her and looked at her while he's eating._ "Thanks Linda, I love you..._ ^_^." He thought.

When they finished eating, they both took a bath in the same bathroom. Blu was playing in the bathtub while Linda lay down and relaxed inside. Then Blu jumped once again and splashed himself, after that Blu accidentally touched Linda's breast with his wings, he swiftly moved it and turned around blushing madly and he's ashamed. Then Linda was starled and saw Blu facing the other way." Blu, now you are being a naughty bird now." She said in a little irritated voice. Blu wanted to apologize to Linda, He flew and caught a paper and pencil and write his apology._ "Linda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you breast, it was an accident. Please forgive me."_He passed it to Linda. Then Linda red it and caught Blu frowning and replied. "It's Ok Blu I forgive you." She grabbed Blu into a tender lovable hug and Blu hugged back.

After that they both got up and dried up and Linda prepared herself while Blu was preening his feathers. They both got out of the hotel, locking the door and got a taxi straight at the construction site.

When they arrived at the place, they saw Tulio in a hardhat and the other construction workers. They got closer to him and greeted him.

"Hi Tulio". Linda greeted Tulio.

Then Tulio began to notice. "Oh Hello Linda and you too Blu". He greeted back.

Blu waved at Tulio in a greeting symbol.

"So, ready to work?." Tulio asked and gave them hardhats.

"You bet." Linda answered and Blu nodded.

"Then let's go." Tulio lead the way for them and started to work.

* * *

**The Present day...(3 Weeks later)**

After 3 weeks, the sanctuary was done and also Jewel who can fly again. And now Jewel was about to be released. Blu and Linda was there to see Jewel to fly again but for Blu was even worse.

"You ready Jewel." Tulio asked Jewel as he was ready her to toss outside the wilderness.

Jewel gave him a nod as she was ready.

"Then here we go." Tulio said and tossed Jewel.

As Tulio tossed Jewel and Jewel flapped her wings. Jewel was really happy at last that she can fly again and Zephyr, her mate joined her and their children.

Even Rafael and Eva with their 18 children and their new child named Sofia, Nico and Margalo (Nico's mate) with their 3 children, 1 boy and 2 girl name Laurenz and Shane and Nica and also Pedro and Irish (also Pedro's mate) with their 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl named Mary and Nicole and Ira.

And the birds was starting to sing their song.

_All the birds of a feather . (Ohhhhhhhhh)_  
_Do what they love most of all . ( Ohhhhhhhhh)_  
_Moon and the stars, (Ohhhhhhhh) strumming guitars . (Ohhhhhhhhh)_  
_That's why we love Carnaval ._

_Then the Spix Macaw family joined the fun._

_Loving our life in the jungle ._  
_Everything's wild and free ._  
_Never alone, 'cause this is our home ._  
_Magic can happen for real, in Rio ._  
_All by itself (by itself) ._  
_You can't see it coming ._  
_You can't find it anywhere else ._

_Then Rafael, Nico and Pedro and their mates and children joined in._

_I'm a Capoeira king-a king-a king-a king-a king-a._  
_Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a) ._

_Here everybody loves samba (I like the Samba) ._  
_Rhythm you feel in your heart (I'm the Samba master) ._  
_Beauty and love, what more could you want ._

_Then everyone flyed in the morning skies._

_Everything can be for real, in Rio ._  
_Here's something else (something else) ._  
_You just feel it happening ._  
_You won't find it anywhere else._

At the end of the song, everyone jumped and cheered in joy.

"Wow that was great." Jewel said happily

"Yes, yes it is." Zephyr replied happily too.

All of them hugged in passion and joy, Blu who was still at the porch of the sanctuary as watched all of them hugging, this made Blu even more worse.

Blu was really in pain now, wanted to have a mate like Zephyr does.

Blu was planning now before he finds a mate of his own.

Then Linda spoke. "Blu, I been thinking that where place are we going to live?"

By that Blu was really deep in thought._ "Right where should we live. Um... Near the sea..nah.. At the city..nah..Someplace where it is peaceful.. The.. the.. the..yes at the Old Abandoned Airstrip that were all the birds been loaded in the plane.. Thats it thats the place."_

Blu went inside the sanctuary and Linda and Tulio followed, Blu grabbed a paper and a pencil and wrote.. "_At the Old Abandoned Airstrip Linda."_

He gave it to Linda and Linda read it, and Linda was surprise at the answer. She knew the Airstrip was the place where they saw the plane taking off.

"Blu do you want to live there?." Linda asked curiously.

Blu gave him a nod.

"Oh ok Blu, we'll start moving tomorrow." As Linda talked to Blu, she grabbed him and started to go home.

As Blu and Linda started to leave, she asked Tulio permission to leave.

"Tulio we'll be going now, Goodbye and stay safe". As Linda and Blu leave the sanctuary.

Then Tulio waved at them back and said, "Goodbye you two, Stay safe. I'll visit your place very soon."

"Ok Tulio." As they got on a taxi and on their way back at the hotel.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the jungle...**

At the Rio Evening in the jungle every bird got back to their hollow and rested in their fun day.

**At the Spix Macaw family...**

"Wow, that was some day alright." Zephyr said in a tired voice and he yawned.

"Me too." Jewel said in tiredness.

"And us too." And their kids respond.

"Come on everyone, lets sleep and there's gonna be a new day tomorrow." the male macaw said.

And all of them snuggle in warmth of their father.

"Good night Jewel, goodnight kids, sweet dreams." the male macaw mumbled

And Jewel mumbled. "Right back at you Zephyr."

While Jewel was sleeping, she thought of something or someone was missing. Her brain was really confused to know who it was. A few seconds later she is thinking of Blu, and where she was. _Blu where are you? Everyone starting to wondering you that were you are.__ She thought. _And she went back to sleep.

* * *

**Heya guys how was it?...Leave a review ok...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3 : Blu 's New Home and Plans

**HEY everyone, here's a new update of BNM..**.

**I wanna make this quick as possible because my mom wants me to go in their place for the summer.**..

**Man i hate it..(anger builds up on me)...**

**And also I mixed Chapter 3 and 4, because Chapter 4 is really short, and so I mixed it up so it will fit in one chapter...  
**

**No matter... Here's chapter 3...**

* * *

One morning in Rio, As the sun shines in the sky. Linda and Blu woke up early, they eat their breakfast, took a bath, called Tulio for assistance and called a moving truck.

_30 minutes later..._

All the stuff was packed at the truck and Linda, Tulio, Blu and the driver were all inside the truck.

Then the driver asked Linda. "Where to ma'am?"

Linda answered. "At the Old Abandoned Airstrip Sir."

"Ok ma'am." As the driver started the engines.

* * *

As they travel, they traveling in the 'Open road' as the shortest way to the location.

Blu let his head at the door window of the truck, feeling the air and wrippling the sensation. Blu watched the things ( like buildings, trees and etc.) he found and made him his own 'landmarks'.

15 minutes later...

They arrive at the site. And the driver reverse the truck near the house. And Blu was really lucky that he found 3 hangars and 2 helicopter pads.

While the driver, Linda and Tulio moved all the stuff, Blu looked each of the hangars. The first hangar contains a "Beagle Plane", he checked the second one and it contains a "Nevada Plane", the last hangar contains a " Black Shamal Plane". And he checked at the two helicopters parked at the landing pads. The first pads contains a "Leviathan Carrier Chopper" and on the other side is a "Military Support Chopper".

When Blu found out those air transporters, he was really lucky, an additional vehicles so their place is really and Airstrip. And also Blu learned how to operate an plane and helicopters because he learned with a book.

10 minutes all the stuff was loaded in the house, the furnitures, appliances, books and everything else where well organized and properly placed. And Linda paid the driver and she added a little extra credit. While the driver leave the place, Linda walked closer to Tulio and said. "Thanks Tulio, for everything." As Linda got closer to Tulio, she hugged him and Tulio blushed and hugged back. And Tulio answered. "You're welcome Linda." By the surprise of Tulio she kissed him passionately, Tulio can't resist the kind way that Linda gave him so he kissed back.

As for Blu, he test each of the transporters and he see's it works very well.

And for that Linda called Blu for lunch time. All of them had lunch and Linda telled Blu to pick some assorted fruits in the jungle. As Blu accepts Linda's request, he used the 'Leviathan Carrier Chopper' to carry a crate full of heavy loads of fruits. He grabbed the wire that was attached at the bottom of the chopper and he attached the crate for loading.

As Blu gone inside the cockpit, Linda said. "Blu, be back safe alright." Linda said to him. And Blu gave him a nod, he started the engines of the chopper,it makes a strong wings to blow light thing away.

And he takes off slowly in the air and traveled in the wilderness.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the jungle...**

Rafael, Eva, Nico, Margalo, Pedro and Irish and their kids was inside Zephyr and Jewel's hollow.

Then they all said. "Hey there guys." They greeted.

And the Macaw family said. "Hello to you too everyone." They greeted in return.

Then Rafael said. "We just come by and ask if you want to come with us". Like eating together as a family.

By the idea, the Macaw agreed. "That sounds like a great idea! Come on, Let's go!". As all of them excitedly flew off.

While there flying Rafael asked. "Umm guys, where would you like to eat?"

Then Jewel answered, "There's a mango tree about 3 minutes flight from here."

Then all of them answered. "That's should be Ok. Less talking and continue flying."

_3 minutes later..._

They arrived at the mango tree.

They noticed a 'weird flying vehicle' parked at the side of the tree and also noticed that someone throwing mangoes straight at the crates walked a few meter at the other side of the tree and hid their selves and by surprise they saw Blu, they didn't see him for 3 weeks or so...

Then Blu talked about something. "Let's see." he grabbed a paper and pencil and continued. "Apples check, Grapes check, Oranges check, Bananas check and finally Mangoes". As he checked the final item in his check list.

As he closed the cover of the crate, he re-attached the wire to the chopper. And Blu said. "Now time to eat a snack before I go home". And he picked and grabbed a mango.

As the birds hiding behind the tree, they give up and greeted Blu. "Hey Blu". They all said.

And for Blu, as he finished eating and thinking that whose voice were he recognize those voice and by surprise it was his friends. As he rotated around, he saw 20 Keel - Billed Toucans, 5 Yellow Canaries, 5 Red Crested Carnidals and 5 Spix Macaw.

As he took noticed of those birds, he was deep in thought. "_Wow I can't believe it. Nico and Pedro had mates now and children. Man It's so hard to believe. Ahhh. he sighed. Oh well, I got to prepare my plans later and tomorrow I will be gone for 3 days."_

As he said to his friends. "Oh.. Uh, Hi there guys." He responded.

"Hey ya Blu, where have you been in 3 weeks?" Pedro asked.

Blu answered. "Well I'm been busy those weeks and Linda and me moved at the Old Abandoned Airstrip so we can be near the sanctuary."

"Oh." Pedro said in a low tone.

Eva spoke up. "Umm Blu, what are you doing here and why there's a chopper here." She questioned.

And Blu was curious to know Eva knows a chopper. And said. "Well, I'm picking some assorted fruits and put it in the crate over there." As he pointed to the crate. "And also left some unpicked fruits because maybe some birds come here and eat them and by the means all of you."

"Why thank you Blu!" Eva said.

"Now I think you guys wanna eat now youknowatumsayin." Blu said.

"Yeah Blu, so you wanna eat with us?" Nico said in a greeting tone.

"I would love to guys but I need to return back now." Maybe next time. Blu answered.

"Oh ok Blu, we respect your wishes. And goodbye Blu it's a jungle out there." Rafael said as he waved.

"Goodbye everyone right at back at you Rafael." As he started the engines, the top blades of the helicopter made a strong jet of airwhirl, every little thing blew away. As Blu rotated to the north of the destination, he he gone forward at 45 degree at a normal speed.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the airstrip...**

Linda and Tulio was waiting at the landing pad and she was in deep thought. "_Blu, where are you? It's been an hour and you still haven't returned."_

A few minutes later, Linda heared chopper sounds coming near the airstrip and it was Bu who ready for landing, first he released the wire for the helicopter and land straight for the landing pad.

As Blu came out of the chopper, Linda suddenly grabbed Blu and hugged her, by surprise of Blu he hugged back.

And Blu found a paper and a pencil. He wrote. "_Here Linda, I got some Apples , Grapes , Oranges , Bananas and Mangoes."_

He passed it to Linda and she said. "Thank you Blu, now follow me to put them all inside the fridge."

He nodded and followed Linda, as Linda lifted the crate and said. "Whew! this is heavy, Tulio will you please help me?"

And Tulio responded. "Oh ok Linda." As he got near to Linda, he lifted the other side of the crate and both of them lift the crate straight inside the house.

As the crate was inside the house, both of them opened the crate and saw there was a lot of fruits.

"Wow Blu this is a lot. Good,good, good!." She said.

Blu helped them put all the fruits inside the fridge. As they were finished Tulio said. Linda, "I'll be getting back at the center now and I'll be working now."

Linda respond. "Oh Ok Tulio, be back soon." As she waved, Tulio got into the taxi and traveled back at the center.

* * *

**That night...**

While Linda was resting, Blu got inside the addict of the house and saw his treasure chest. He opened the chest and saw his stuff.

"Now, I need to find a weapon for my protection while I'm on my journey tomorrow." Blu said confidently.

As he looked inside the chest he found some dangerous weapons. "Let's see. A knife, nah too short, My twin daggers, nah to short too. A pistol, no no no that's too dangerous. A blade, nah. Ohhh here it is. As he found what he's looking for. Excalibur, King Arthur's sword but it it's broken. he sighed. Well better go outside and reforged it." And he grabbed the Ghalali Key.

He opened the door and got outside and he spread it and put it in by next by next pieces. As he was starting to reforged it, Blu! he heard someone sayin his name and he looked around and saw was Zephyr, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Margalo, Pedro, Irish and all of their kids in front of them.

Blu was really curious, its night time and they should be asleep by now. And Blu questioned. "Oh hey everyone, why are you doing here lately, you should be asleep by now?"

Rafael answered. "Ummm, we just came by and see your home and... he paused... this is majestic..." And Eva spoke up. "And why are doing here so late?"

Blu answered. He took a deep breath and say. "Well, to be honest I wanted to have a mate like Zephyr." And I going to find for myself in three days.

"A mate?" Nico said in confusion.

"Yup." Blu said.

Then Jewel said. "Ahhhhh, so that's your plan."

"Yes Jewel, yes." Blu said to Jewel.

"And also I'm reforging my sword to be my weapon on my journey." Blu added.

"What sword?" Nico asked curiously.

"This sword." Blu said as he pointed at the broken pieces.

"Ummm Blu it's broken." Eva said.

"'m reforging it. So stand back." Blu warned the others.

"Come on kids." All of them said as they moved farther from Blu. And watched Blu fixed it.

"Ok." As he resemble the pieces again, the Ghalali Key moved by itself near the sword.

Blu moved backward a bit and watched the Excalibur reforged. The pieces of the sword floated it the air and also the Ghalali Key. All of the pieces was glowing due to the power of the Ghalali Key. As it all got close together the sword was reattached and the Ghalali Key was attached at the hole of the pommel and it made a screeching sound and flashed. All of them covered their eyes because of the high illumination of the flash. And after that the Excalibur was reforged, the Ghalali Key and the Excalibur went to Blu to retrieve it.

Blu said. "Excalibur reforged!"

Then all of them went to Blu to see the sword and they was amazed. It was 2x bigger than the size of Blu.

"Wow!" the children said.

"Now time to test its power." Blu said.

He found some stacked crates behind them. Blu warned them. "Ummm guys... Stand back a little... This might get a little dangerous."

All of them walked behind Blu for protection.

Blu was in front of the crates, he is really excited about what Excalibur can do. He took a deep breath close his eyes for 3 seconds. He opened them and when he swing the Excalibur it release a blade slash full of tremendous power, when it hit the crates they exploded and flew in the air.

"Yeehawwww... Now this is a real piece of shit..." Blu said.

"Yeah man, swing it again." Pedro said in excitement.

"Pedro this is a weapon, not a toy." Blu said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, just got a little excited..." Pedro said in a funny tone...

Blu let off a yawn." Ummm guys I'm going to sleep now." he said in a sleepy tone.

Then Rafael stretch his wings in tiredness. "Yeah, I'm sleepy too. C'mon guys let's go home."

They all agreed on Rafael's complement.

"Goodbye everyone, it's a jungle out there." As he waved his wing.

"Thanks Blu!" As they replied back.

As all of them was out of sight, Blu went inside the house as he prepare the things he needed for his quest to find a mate.

He prepared all the things he needed:

1. A small backpack

2. Food & stuffs

3. His Excalibur

And he went to sleep...

* * *

**HEy guys..**

**So i will explain everything here...**

**Excalibur was King Arthur's sword on 10th to 11th century..but the Excalibur that i was talking about was in the game called Tomb Raider : Legend...**

**Here's a image of Excalibur...heres the website... croftgeneration . com + imagenes/galeria/artefactos/TR_Legend/Excalibur_**

**I put some space because the website doesn't show in full... remove the space and the plus**

**Copy the website and look at it...**

**And don't forget to leave a review...^^**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4 : Mate Hunting Part 1

**HEY everyone, here's a new update of BNM..**.

**I wanna make this quick as possible because my mom wants me to go in their place for the summer.**..

**Man i hate it..(anger builds up on me)...**

**And also I mixed Chapter 3 and 4, because Chapter 4 is really short, and so I mixed it up so it will fit in one chapter...  
**

**No matter... Here's chapter 3...**

* * *

One morning in Rio, As the sun shines in the sky. Linda and Blu woke up early, they eat their breakfast, took a bath, called Tulio for assistance and called a moving truck.

_30 minutes later..._

All the stuff was packed at the truck and Linda, Tulio, Blu and the driver were all inside the truck.

Then the driver asked Linda. "Where to ma'am?"

Linda answered. "At the Old Abandoned Airstrip Sir."

"Ok ma'am." As the driver started the engines.

* * *

As they travel, they traveling in the 'Open road' as the shortest way to the location.

Blu let his head at the door window of the truck, feeling the air and wrippling the sensation. Blu watched the things ( like buildings, trees and etc.) he found and made him his own 'landmarks'.

15 minutes later...

They arrive at the site. And the driver reverse the truck near the house. And Blu was really lucky that he found 3 hangars and 2 helicopter pads.

While the driver, Linda and Tulio moved all the stuff, Blu looked each of the hangars. The first hangar contains a "Beagle Plane", he checked the second one and it contains a "Nevada Plane", the last hangar contains a " Black Shamal Plane". And he checked at the two helicopters parked at the landing pads. The first pads contains a "Leviathan Carrier Chopper" and on the other side is a "Military Support Chopper".

When Blu found out those air transporters, he was really lucky, an additional vehicles so their place is really and Airstrip. And also Blu learned how to operate an plane and helicopters because he learned with a book.

10 minutes all the stuff was loaded in the house, the furnitures, appliances, books and everything else where well organized and properly placed. And Linda paid the driver and she added a little extra credit. While the driver leave the place, Linda walked closer to Tulio and said. "Thanks Tulio, for everything." As Linda got closer to Tulio, she hugged him and Tulio blushed and hugged back. And Tulio answered. "You're welcome Linda." By the surprise of Tulio she kissed him passionately, Tulio can't resist the kind way that Linda gave him so he kissed back.

As for Blu, he test each of the transporters and he see's it works very well.

And for that Linda called Blu for lunch time. All of them had lunch and Linda telled Blu to pick some assorted fruits in the jungle. As Blu accepts Linda's request, he used the 'Leviathan Carrier Chopper' to carry a crate full of heavy loads of fruits. He grabbed the wire that was attached at the bottom of the chopper and he attached the crate for loading.

As Blu gone inside the cockpit, Linda said. "Blu, be back safe alright." Linda said to him. And Blu gave him a nod, he started the engines of the chopper,it makes a strong wings to blow light thing away.

And he takes off slowly in the air and traveled in the wilderness.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the jungle...**

Rafael, Eva, Nico, Margalo, Pedro and Irish and their kids was inside Zephyr and Jewel's hollow.

Then they all said. "Hey there guys." They greeted.

And the Macaw family said. "Hello to you too everyone." They greeted in return.

Then Rafael said. "We just come by and ask if you want to come with us". Like eating together as a family.

By the idea, the Macaw agreed. "That sounds like a great idea! Come on, Let's go!". As all of them excitedly flew off.

While there flying Rafael asked. "Umm guys, where would you like to eat?"

Then Jewel answered, "There's a mango tree about 3 minutes flight from here."

Then all of them answered. "That's should be Ok. Less talking and continue flying."

_3 minutes later..._

They arrived at the mango tree.

They noticed a 'weird flying vehicle' parked at the side of the tree and also noticed that someone throwing mangoes straight at the crates walked a few meter at the other side of the tree and hid their selves and by surprise they saw Blu, they didn't see him for 3 weeks or so...

Then Blu talked about something. "Let's see." he grabbed a paper and pencil and continued. "Apples check, Grapes check, Oranges check, Bananas check and finally Mangoes". As he checked the final item in his check list.

As he closed the cover of the crate, he re-attached the wire to the chopper. And Blu said. "Now time to eat a snack before I go home". And he picked and grabbed a mango.

As the birds hiding behind the tree, they give up and greeted Blu. "Hey Blu". They all said.

And for Blu, as he finished eating and thinking that whose voice were he recognize those voice and by surprise it was his friends. As he rotated around, he saw 20 Keel - Billed Toucans, 5 Yellow Canaries, 5 Red Crested Carnidals and 5 Spix Macaw.

As he took noticed of those birds, he was deep in thought. "_Wow I can't believe it. Nico and Pedro had mates now and children. Man It's so hard to believe. Ahhh. he sighed. Oh well, I got to prepare my plans later and tomorrow I will be gone for 3 days."_

As he said to his friends. "Oh.. Uh, Hi there guys." He responded.

"Hey ya Blu, where have you been in 3 weeks?" Pedro asked.

Blu answered. "Well I'm been busy those weeks and Linda and me moved at the Old Abandoned Airstrip so we can be near the sanctuary."

"Oh." Pedro said in a low tone.

Eva spoke up. "Umm Blu, what are you doing here and why there's a chopper here." She questioned.

And Blu was curious to know Eva knows a chopper. And said. "Well, I'm picking some assorted fruits and put it in the crate over there." As he pointed to the crate. "And also left some unpicked fruits because maybe some birds come here and eat them and by the means all of you."

"Why thank you Blu!" Eva said.

"Now I think you guys wanna eat now youknowatumsayin." Blu said.

"Yeah Blu, so you wanna eat with us?" Nico said in a greeting tone.

"I would love to guys but I need to return back now." Maybe next time. Blu answered.

"Oh ok Blu, we respect your wishes. And goodbye Blu it's a jungle out there." Rafael said as he waved.

"Goodbye everyone right at back at you Rafael." As he started the engines, the top blades of the helicopter made a strong jet of airwhirl, every little thing blew away. As Blu rotated to the north of the destination, he he gone forward at 45 degree at a normal speed.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the airstrip...**

Linda and Tulio was waiting at the landing pad and she was in deep thought. "_Blu, where are you? It's been an hour and you still haven't returned."_

A few minutes later, Linda heared chopper sounds coming near the airstrip and it was Bu who ready for landing, first he released the wire for the helicopter and land straight for the landing pad.

As Blu came out of the chopper, Linda suddenly grabbed Blu and hugged her, by surprise of Blu he hugged back.

And Blu found a paper and a pencil. He wrote. "_Here Linda, I got some Apples , Grapes , Oranges , Bananas and Mangoes."_

He passed it to Linda and she said. "Thank you Blu, now follow me to put them all inside the fridge."

He nodded and followed Linda, as Linda lifted the crate and said. "Whew! this is heavy, Tulio will you please help me?"

And Tulio responded. "Oh ok Linda." As he got near to Linda, he lifted the other side of the crate and both of them lift the crate straight inside the house.

As the crate was inside the house, both of them opened the crate and saw there was a lot of fruits.

"Wow Blu this is a lot. Good,good, good!." She said.

Blu helped them put all the fruits inside the fridge. As they were finished Tulio said. Linda, "I'll be getting back at the center now and I'll be working now."

Linda respond. "Oh Ok Tulio, be back soon." As she waved, Tulio got into the taxi and traveled back at the center.

* * *

**That night...**

While Linda was resting, Blu got inside the addict of the house and saw his treasure chest. He opened the chest and saw his stuff.

"Now, I need to find a weapon for my protection while I'm on my journey tomorrow." Blu said confidently.

As he looked inside the chest he found some dangerous weapons. "Let's see. A knife, nah too short, My twin daggers, nah to short too. A pistol, no no no that's too dangerous. A blade, nah. Ohhh here it is. As he found what he's looking for. Excalibur, King Arthur's sword but it it's broken. he sighed. Well better go outside and reforged it." And he grabbed the Ghalali Key.

He opened the door and got outside and he spread it and put it in by next by next pieces. As he was starting to reforged it, Blu! he heard someone sayin his name and he looked around and saw was Zephyr, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Margalo, Pedro, Irish and all of their kids in front of them.

Blu was really curious, its night time and they should be asleep by now. And Blu questioned. "Oh hey everyone, why are you doing here lately, you should be asleep by now?"

Rafael answered. "Ummm, we just came by and see your home and... he paused... this is majestic..." And Eva spoke up. "And why are doing here so late?"

Blu answered. He took a deep breath and say. "Well, to be honest I wanted to have a mate like Zephyr." And I going to find for myself in three days.

"A mate?" Nico said in confusion.

"Yup." Blu said.

Then Jewel said. "Ahhhhh, so that's your plan."

"Yes Jewel, yes." Blu said to Jewel.

"And also I'm reforging my sword to be my weapon on my journey." Blu added.

"What sword?" Nico asked curiously.

"This sword." Blu said as he pointed at the broken pieces.

"Ummm Blu it's broken." Eva said.

"'m reforging it. So stand back." Blu warned the others.

"Come on kids." All of them said as they moved farther from Blu. And watched Blu fixed it.

"Ok." As he resemble the pieces again, the Ghalali Key moved by itself near the sword.

Blu moved backward a bit and watched the Excalibur reforged. The pieces of the sword floated it the air and also the Ghalali Key. All of the pieces was glowing due to the power of the Ghalali Key. As it all got close together the sword was reattached and the Ghalali Key was attached at the hole of the pommel and it made a screeching sound and flashed. All of them covered their eyes because of the high illumination of the flash. And after that the Excalibur was reforged, the Ghalali Key and the Excalibur went to Blu to retrieve it.

Blu said. "Excalibur reforged!"

Then all of them went to Blu to see the sword and they was amazed. It was 2x bigger than the size of Blu.

"Wow!" the children said.

"Now time to test its power." Blu said.

He found some stacked crates behind them. Blu warned them. "Ummm guys... Stand back a little... This might get a little dangerous."

All of them walked behind Blu for protection.

Blu was in front of the crates, he is really excited about what Excalibur can do. He took a deep breath close his eyes for 3 seconds. He opened them and when he swing the Excalibur it release a blade slash full of tremendous power, when it hit the crates they exploded and flew in the air.

"Yeehawwww... Now this is a real piece of shit..." Blu said.

"Yeah man, swing it again." Pedro said in excitement.

"Pedro this is a weapon, not a toy." Blu said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright, just got a little excited..." Pedro said in a funny tone...

Blu let off a yawn." Ummm guys I'm going to sleep now." he said in a sleepy tone.

Then Rafael stretch his wings in tiredness. "Yeah, I'm sleepy too. C'mon guys let's go home."

They all agreed on Rafael's complement.

"Goodbye everyone, it's a jungle out there." As he waved his wing.

"Thanks Blu!" As they replied back.

As all of them was out of sight, Blu went inside the house as he prepare the things he needed for his quest to find a mate.

He prepared all the things he needed:

1. A small backpack

2. Food & stuffs

3. His Excalibur

And he went to sleep...

* * *

**HEy guys..**

**So i will explain everything here...**

**Excalibur was King Arthur's sword on 10th to 11th century..but the Excalibur that i was talking about was in the game called Tomb Raider : Legend...**

**Here's a image of Excalibur...heres the website... croftgeneration . com + imagenes/galeria/artefactos/TR_Legend/Excalibur_**

**I put some space because the website doesn't show in full... remove the space and the plus**

**Copy the website and look at it...**

**And don't forget to leave a review...^^**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5 : Mate Hunting Part 2

**Heya guys, a new update from Riolover06...**

**Sorry for the late update guys, today is my birthday and i had lots of fun, and also i made this for an occasion of course...**

**And this chapter is very intense... very intense... o.O**

**Anyways...here's chapter 5...Enjoy and don't forget to review...**

* * *

One morning in Rio, the sun was up and looks like a new day has begun.

Blu woke up as the sun rises, he exercise a bit, he ate breakfast and he took a quick bath in the streams.

As he dried up, he picked up his backpack and started to travel South

"Ok, no luck in the west then traveling by south now!." As he flew into the sky.

As he was traveling, he saw a groupof Hyacinth Macaw below his terrain.

"Hmmm." As he is thinking that if there's a Spix Macaw mix to them.

He flew down and hide behind the bushes and scan the surrounding of the Hyacinth Macaws. As he saw each of them there were no luck, all of them was female but no Spix Macaw.

Blu sighed. "Ahh well, better get going." As he flew away.

Blu just kept going until. "Blu is that you?" said by the random voices.

He stopped in mid air until he recognizes those voices. He turn around 180º behind him and saw a family of Spix Macaw. And what he saw was Jewel, Zephyr and their children.

All of them landed on a branch of a tree and greeted each other.

"Hi Blu!." The Spix Macaw family said.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Blu asked curiously.

Jewel answered. "We just come here to get some breakfast."

"Oh, there's some fruit trees 2 blocks away." Blu said as he pointed at the direction.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel said.

Then Zephyr questioned. "Just out of curiousity Blu, what are you doing here in the jungle?"

Blu answered. "Well I'm here because I wanted to find a mate."

Jewel was deep in thought. "_Oh yeah, like Blu said that he was going to find a mate he said in the airstrip 2 days ago."_

"Well I wish you luck Blu, we better get going now. Come on guys." Jewel said as they flew off.

"I may take your luck and goodbye." As Blu waved.

"Ok that's done, now time to hunt." As flew away.

* * *

As he arrived at a crowded area of birds. He started looking for a female of his own kind.

He carefully scan the birds for a female species. He search and redefine each bird but he found none.

"Well then, no birds here ( he mean't Spix Macaw ) time to search further." As he flew farther to the south.

As he flew farther and farther, he saw birds that he found a lot yesterday.

"Oh man, its just like I just got back in time when I saw those birds." He said as he was a little dizzy.

He snapped himself and wiggled his head as he wasn't hypnotised anymore. "Ok then, stop with the fuzzy things and start to focus now." As he was eating lunch and after that he flew around the south side.

* * *

**Author's note: This scene here will get a bit fantasy here but really real... So hold on to your seats... ^^**

It was sunset and Blu can't find any bird of is kind.

"Aw man it's almost sundown. ' he sighed' Ahh ohh well guess Im gonna hunt tomorrow again." This time in the East side. Blu said.

As he was going to find a hollow that he will gonna rest for the day, he saw two human size birds covered their faces in a mask flying around Blu. And for Blu he thought that he was gonna be attacked by the two pretadors above and what he saw each of the human was colored, the first human was colored Yellow - Whited and the other one colored Red - Black.

The two human landed in front of Blu. As for Blu he holded the sword tightly in his wings if things gonna get ugly!.

The two of them spoke together. "Do not be afraid there brave one!"

And Blu returned the sword onto his back and replied. "Who are you?" In a little frightened tone

The two of them replied. "We are the goddess of Rio and you Blu have the responsibility to obtain our powers."

Blu questioned. "What powers and how did you know my name?"

The two goddess answered. "We know your name Blu, we'd been following you on your journey and we believed that you have the responsibility for anything, we want you to receive our powers and use them whether you needed them."

The goddess released their power and gived them to Blu. Blu was floating in mid - air and Blu felt the powers going inside of him, he felt like it was a wonderful sensation inside his body.

As the two was finished giving their powers to Blu. Blu feels different that before, he felt really powerful as he was glowing half Yellow - White and Red - Black.

"Wow!" Blu said as he was amazed.

"Now Blu, I'm gonna explain to you what is your power. You can use every elemental power on this planet like Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, Steel, and Fairy_._ And also you own you're very Faerie Dragon." The first human said as he pointed the Faerie Dragon behind Blu.

As Blu Looked behind, he was surprised that there was a Faerie Dragon behind him. And Blu looked at the Faerie Dragon and found that she was really beautiful and really attractive and she made a 'kyroo' sound in a very romantic tone.

"Blu, I still not given her a name yet, how about you give her a name." The first human said.

Blu was thinking was good name for her. "Umm ok let's see..umm.. how about Beauty. Thats a good name."

"Then the first human answered." Then Beauty it is.

"Now Blu listen my powers are a little complicated than hers, and I'm here to show you what is it and I'll explain it to you." The second human said.

As Blu listen attentively to the second human, the second human began to explain each power of her.

Now Blu First of all is your powers. The second human said.

* * *

**Powers**

**Powers – Blade Power**

**Blade Power**

Description: 'The Blade is a powerful and deadly cutting and thrusting weapon; perfect for slicing and swiping through even the toughest armoured vehicles or secret hides. This attack power allows access to the most powerful strikes available.'

Notes: As far as powers go, the Blade Power offers the highest damage output.

Note: Your Blade is upgraded to Level 4 ( Max level ).

His left wing changed into a weapon called 'Blade', he was really amazed. The size of the Blade is about his size and really sharp. "Now this is a real piece of shit!." Blu said wackily.

**Blade Air Slice**

Description: 'Slice and dice from the air. Cleave your enemy in half with this drop-down cutting attack.'

**Blade Frenzy**

Description: 'Unleash a series of slashing attacks from a standing start.'

**Blade Sprint Frenzy**

Description: 'Slice your foes with a lunging blade sweep out of a sprint.'

* * *

**Powers – Claws Power**

**Claws Power**

Description: 'Transform your hands into deadly edged weapons: slice and dice for up-close crowd control."

Note: Your Claws are upgrade to Level 4 ( Max level ).

"Whew, now this is dangerous." He said with a crazy tone.

**Groundspike (Core)**

Description: 'Shift your mass into a deadly spike that erupts beneath your enemies. Combine with targeting for pinpoint strike precision.'

"Oh yeah! Now that's awesome." Blu said.

**Dashing Slice**

Description: Combo that is quite effective against human enemies.

* * *

**Powers – Defensive Powers**

**Shield Power**

Description: 'This shield will absorb damage on impact, preserving your health completely – until it breaks. Once broken, the shield must regenerate before it will once again repel damage.'

Notes: 'Sprint with Shield Power equipped to knock aside civilians and block some projectiles. '

"Woah. Now this is really protective." Blu said.

**Spiked Shield**

Prerequisite: Shield Power

Description: 'This is an upgrade that adds cannot be penetratable. The shield will absorb damage and never breaks plus this is an upgrade with spiked shield front and back protection. When an enemy fired with bullets, rockets and etc. , the shield will reflect them back and nothing will stop you and when you are attacked in close combat, use you shield to block the attacker and the spikes will appear in front of the enemy and receive knockback damage. '

Note: This is an important power to block combat moves.

**Armor Power**

Description: 'Armor increases damage resistance overall, at the cost of movement abilities such as Glide or Diveroll. You can't clear obstacles when armored; instead you will shoulder a path through vehicles and minor enemies.'

Note: 'You can only use one Defensive Power each or you can pick one if necessary and also depends on the situation. '

"Wow, now this is a awesome armor alright." As he looked the armor and saw little blades and claws on his talons and his tail feathers had claws too.

* * *

**Powers – Hammerfist Power**

**Hammerfist Power**

Description: 'Trade speed for power — shift biomass to your forearms to allow deadly area-effect attacks, crush guarding enemies and shatter armoured vehicles.'

Note: Your Hammerfist is upgraded to Level 4 ( Max level ).

"This is very good for hammering stuff." Blu said as he smashed his hammerfist to the floor.

**Hammerfist Elbow Slam**

Description: 'Jump up, drop down. Deadly against armor. Add extra height to increase your damage and area of effect. With the right conditions, you can crack an enemy tank with a single blow.'

Notes: Damage output is dependent on how far you travel before landing. In terms of busting tanks, Air Blade Slice is superior.

**Hammertoss**

Description: 'Sprint into a self-throw; put all your weight into a single, concentrated attack. The Hammertoss is dangerous when you miss – and deadly when you hit.'

"Hmmm.. maybe I can experiment with this one later." Blu said as he practiced swinging.

* * *

**Powers – Whipfist Power**

**Whipfist Power**

Description: 'A thin, flexible blade-edged arm that can be used to attack at extreme range, or whip through entire crowds of enemies.'

Note: Your Whipfist is upgraded to Level 4 ( Max level ).

"LOL, well this is a real crowd weapon." As he swinged it left to right.

**Street Sweeper**

Description: 'Dismember all nearby enemies with a wide seeping crack of Whipfist.'

Notes: Charge it a little longer, which will increase damage and coverage.

**Longshot Grab**

Description: 'If there is an enemy at long range, use Longshot Grab to reel them in. Combine it with Sky Jacking and zip your way up to a helicopter.'

Notes: Charge it a little longer, to reach farther, improving range.

"You mean with this power, I can skyjack any chopper." Blu asked

"Yes Blu, yes." The second human said.

* * *

**Powers – Musclemass Power**

**Musclemass Power**

Description: 'Increases strength twofold. Throws go further and all strike attacks carry more damage.'

Note: Your Musclemass are upgraded to Level 4 ( Max Level ).

"Wow, I think I got real human arms." As he punched the tree and fall to the ground.

* * *

**Powers ****– Tendrils**

**Tendril Power**

Description**: **'Tendrils will caught anything in its range and pull all the caught things together for a big bloodthirsty explosion. '

Note: It can be very useful to a crowded area**.**

Note: Your Tendrils are upgraded to Level 4 ( Max Level ).

"Whew, now this is dangerous. Better use this wisely." As he tried to use it.

* * *

**Powers – Sensory Power**

**Thermal Vision Power**

Description: 'Lets you see through obscuring smoke and other thin obstacles at the expense of a limited visual range. '

Notes: Not the most useful upgrade, at least not until later on.

"Wow, all I see is color Blu but me color orange. Maybe this would coming handy later." As he returned to his normal vision.

**Infected Vision Power**

Description: 'See the world as the Infected see it; tune into the Hive Mind itself with Infected Vision. Use this to spot enemies at range, and pick out hostile characters from simple bystanders.'

"Woah! What happened my vision now is Red even me." Blu said

"Blu, that's only if you are encountered a infected living thing and use your power to attack or defend yourself." The second human said.

* * *

**Powers ****– **Special Power

**Biobomb Power**

Description: 'Biobomb is an organic explosive, implanted under the skin of a victim. You can shot like an injection full of a biobomb into a victim like birds, human class only. When the biobomb is shot to a victim, you can throw it or kick it in the butt for extra range throw, it only explodes when in make contact with things, when the victim hits an obstacle, it will release tendrils all over impact. You can also drop the victim but it will explode in a short time. The tendrils of it will never get you or hit you or when you are near the victim you will not get damaged. '

"Well this a non-power but you say can be used everytime and how does this work again?" Blu asked.

"Ok Blu try to use it on this infected bird". As the second human summoned a infected bird.

"Grab it Blu and use your wing like shoting an injection." The second human added.

Blu got near to the infected and used his wing and shot the bird. "Ok now what?" As he asked what to do with the bird his holding.

You can throw it, drop it or kick it in the butt, just for fun. The second human advised.

Blu dropped the bird and kick it in the butt. As he kicked it, the bird was flying in a low altitude and then it make contact with a tree and tendrils exploded out of his body and the tendrils grabbbed things on its wide radius and pulled together and made a bloody fireworks display.

"Ok then, I will use this wisely". As he said resting.

* * *

**Movement – Air**

**Airdash (Core)**

Description: 'While jumping, redirect with the Airdash. Airdash can be used to avoid projectiles, get extra distance in a jump, or charge your trajectory in mid-flight.'

" You can do 2 airdash here."

**Glide (Core)**

Description: 'Glide is a vital ability to increase your movement options. Perfect for covering a lot of real estate in short order, or dropping into places without attracting attention.'

Notes: An essential ability. Glide, when coupled with a fully-upgraded Airdash, makes moving around the city a breeze.

"Blu you can use this in air without using your wings and you can fly never going down." The second human advised.

"Hmm. maybe this would coming handy." He said to himself.

**Airdash Recovery (Core)**

Description: 'Launched by an explosion or attack? Use the Air Recovery to twist out early'

* * *

**Movement – Sprint**

**Diveroll (Core)**

Description: 'Use Diveroll to avoid projectiles and attacks.'

**Sprint Speed Max**

Description: 'Increase sprinting capability even more. An important movement.'

"Blu, this movement will make you run really fast and you will never get tired." The second human advised.

"Wow, this is a movement alright." As he sprinted all over the place.

* * *

**Movement – Jump**

**Jump Upgrade Max**

Description: 'Max your jump capabilities. This upgrade is vital for high-speed, long-distance movement.'

"Blu this is a movement that you can jump really high. You can jump the height about the height of a.. umm. control tower, something like that." The second human advised.

**Wall Jump Latch**

Description: 'Chain quick wall jumps together with the Wall Jump Latch upgrade. Useful for quick redirects and enhances overall movement control.'

* * *

**Survivability – Critical Mass Upgrades**

**Critical Mass Ability (Core)**

Description: 'Go beyond the constraints of maximum health, and enter Critical Mass mode for increased attack damage, and the ability to deploy Devastator attacks.'

Perform: Reach maximum health and gain additional health.

Notes: A very important Survivability, as it serves to both extend your health bar and unlock the powerful Devastator abilities. The different Devastators must be used individually, however.

"Blu devastator attacks you're most powerful power. You'll need to use that wisely." The second human advised.

"OK!" As Blu noted that.

**Adrenaline Surge**

Prerequisite: Critical Mass Ability

Description: 'Gain a moment of invulnerability and access to a free Devastator attack when your health is low.'

"Blu when you're health is low, you vision is black and white. And that means you are able to use one devastator attack."

"You can use any devastator attacks anytime and never ending usage."

* * *

**Survivability – Health Upgrade**

**Health Boost Max**

Prerequisite: Health Boost 2

Description: 'Maximum Health. This is the maximum increase of Health possible through upgrades'

Note: 'You can see you health bar, its very long. This is the health of you. '

* * *

**Survivability – Health Regeneration**

**Regen Rate Boost Max**

Description: 'Outside of combat, your health will regenerate at a steady pace. With this upgrade, your health will recover at an increase rate' ( Maximum Regeneration Rate)

**Regen Delay Max**

Description: 'Some time after taking damage, you will automatically begin to heal. This upgrade reduces the delay required for Regeneration to begin the healing process.' ( Maximum Regeneration Delay ( Lessen the delay time ) ).

* * *

**Combat – Air**

**Flying Kick Boost (Core)**

Description: 'Increase Flying Kick range, speed and damage with this upgrade.'

**Flipkick Launcher**

Description: 'Flipkick Launcher turns your enemy into a projectile. Jump kick, and then charge for launch!'

**Body Surf**

Description: 'Don't stop moving with the Body Surf; turn your enemy into a new form of movement. Will only work with birds or human-class enemies.'

**Air Stomp  
**  
Description: 'Perform a quick drop to create a powerful shockwave. Useful to clear out a tight grouping of enemies, or stun a larger opponent for an immediate followup attack.'

**Bulletdive Drop**

Description: 'From the Glide move, drop hard, drop fast for a maximum-impact splash effect with the Bulletdive Drop. The Bulletdive drop doesn't track well, but it hits extremely hard – your most powerful drop attack.'

**Cannonball**

Description: 'Tuck and roll; slice through the air and unleash a deadly splash impact on your opponents. The Cannonball has excellent range and tracking, making it an outstanding attack against aircraft.'

**Spike Driver**

Description: 'Spike your enemy downwards. Charge the Spike Driver to increase damage.'

* * *

**Combat – Area Effect**

**Groundshatter**

Description: 'Pound the ground. Can be charged.'

**Groundspike Graveyard Devastator**

Prerequisite: Groundshatter

Description: 'One of the most powerful moves available. Devastator with a cascade of deadly groundspikes to everything nearby. Devastators can only be triggered when in Critical Mass.'

"Ok Blu this is your first devastator attack. Charge your wings and smack it to the ground and release a cascade of groundspikes around you." The second human remind Blu.

Blu charged his wings, he felt strong power inside his wings and he smacked it to the floor and released a cascade of groundspikes.

"Ok, better use this wisely." Blu said as he noted.

**Air Groundspike Graveyard Devastator**

Description: 'Drop from the sky and deliver a wave of deadly Groundspikes to impale nearby enemies. Very powerful against vehicles. Devastators can only be used when in Critical Mass.

**Knuckle Shockwave (Core)**

Description: 'Pound your fists together to blast opponents away from you. Not damaging, but can buy you a lot of time when you blast enemies out of your way. Great for clearing an area among weaker foes. Charge for more power.'

**Tendril Barrage Devastator (Core)**

Description: 'Deadly tendrils erupt from your body to impale all nearby enemies. Most powerful against biological foes. Can only be used when in Critical Mass.'

"Blu, this is your second devastator attack. This is your most powerful attack ever! Charge your wings into the air and release the tremendous power for a devastating explosion."

Blu followed every advise and it released a huge explosion of tendrils around in a wide radius and returned to his body again.

**Air Tendril Barrage Devastator  
**  
Description: 'Air version of the Tendril Barrage Devastator. Tendrils erupt from your form to impale all nearby enemies. Most powerful against large numbers of weaker enemies or fast-moving evasive enemies such as helicopters.'

* * *

**Combat – Attacks**

**Breakdown Smash  
**  
Description: 'A devastating attack move with extra charge potential. Combo into this and charge for outstanding damage.'

**Uppercut Launcher**

Description: 'Launch your enemy with a chin-shattering Uppercut Launcher. Follow-up while in the air, or Air Stomp down as a followup.'

**Air Combo**

Description: 'Bash your target towards the horizon with a bone shattering combo! Follows right out of the Uppercut Launcher.'

**Curb Stomp**

Description: 'Introduce your defeated enemy's face to the hell of your shoe.'

**Palm Slam  
**  
Description: 'Let your enemy know how you feel about them with a fast Palm Slam. Clears nearby enemies from your path with a directed force attack. Allows access to the Critical Pain Devastator.'

**Critical Pain Devastator**

Prerequisite: Palm Slam

Description: 'Let your enemy know how you feel about them with a fast Palm Slam. Clears nearby enemies from your path with a directed force attack. Allows access to the Critical Pain Devastator.'

"Blu, this is your third devastator attack. Just like you use palm slam, but this power releases lots of tendrils in one direct attack."

**Air Critical Pain Devastator  
**  
Prerequisite: Critical Pain Devastator

Description: Air version of the Critical Pain Devastator attack. Does massive damage to anything in the line of fire; air version allows the player to jump and charge the attack without exposing himself to a counter-attack.'

**Snapkick Launcher**

Prerequisite: Palm Slam

Description: 'Use the Snapkick Launcher to launch a single enemy far into the air. Charge to increase effect.'

* * *

**Combat - Grab and Throw Upgrades**

**Sprinting Grab (Core)**

Description: Allows you to grab weapons or victims without sacrificing movement.

Notes: Very useful ability—one of the essentials. Use this ability to grab targets while sprinting and consume them somewhere safe.

**Charged Throw**

Description: Throws can by charged to increase range and power.

**Sprinting Throw**

Description: Throw objects while moving.

**Long Range Throw**

Prerequisite: Charged Throw

Description: 'Increase your object throw range; pick off opponents more than a block away when combined with targeting. Excellent against distant enemy grounds, Infected hives or military bases.'

**Hunter Dirtnap  
**  
Description: 'Grab and slam a Hunter to the ground. A good tactical option when you're surrounded by a pack of infected, or want to get away from a single troublesome Hunter.'

Notes: A useful ability, but rather handy when it first comes available.

* * *

**Combat – Grapple**

**Grapple Slam**

Description: 'Whiplash any human into a shockwave knockout with the Grapple Slam, a powerful one-shot shockwave attack.'

**Powerbomb**

Prerequisite: Air Combo

Description: 'Face, meet cement. Share the fun of a communal gravity experience with the Powerbomb. Excellent against the more resilient humanoid opponents.'

* * *

**Disguise – Consume**

**Disguise Power**

Description: 'Use Disguise to conceal yourself as a perfect copy of the last individual you consumed.'

**Stealth Consume (Core)**

Description: 'Consume an enemy without anyone noticing it.'

* * *

**Skyjack Helicopter**

Unlock: Consume one marked Helicopter Officer.

Description: 'Skyjack enemy helicopters. Jump onboard and take control.'

Notes: Jump Kick Boost makes reaching helicopters that are in flight much easier. Or you can use your Longshot Grab.

* * *

"And also Blu there's one more thing power." The second human said.

"And what would it be?" He said.

"Pack Leader." She said.

"Huh?!" He said and a questionable look on his face.

"Blu this is a kind of ability to summon Brawlers, Juggernaut, Flyers and a Goliath." She recommended.

"OK, how you do it." Blu asked.

"Blu you need to use your whole critical mass ability to summon. You can summon up to 10 Brawlers, 4 Juggernauts, a whole army of Flyers and 1 Goliath. You can command them to attack defend or to stop them."

"Ok, I've seen a Brawlers, Juggernauts, Flyers." he continued. "But what is a Goliath."

The 2nd human replied. "It is a big giant, but it will destroy anything in its way."

"Ok, then it's time to summon it." Blu used all of his mass to his body and spread his arms and maked a long grunting sound. And saw is tendrils behind him, it was forming a body, a little arm on the left and a large arm to the right."

"Holy shit." he said by the amazed of the size. "And now that is crazy shit." he said wackily.

* * *

"Ok Blu that's all of it." The two human said

"Wow, I never felt happy before." Blu said as he controlled his powers.

"Blu we will be always in your heart." As the two human turned themselves into little souls and gone inside Blu's heart.

As Blu taken a deep breath. "Now, it's time to sleep."

"Don't worry Blu, I'll cuddle you while you sleep." Beauty said.

Blu didn't recognized that Beauty can talk but it's the best for Blu that he won't talk about it.

"Oh Ok!." Blu said as he approached Beauty and laid his body besides her.

"Good night Beauty." Blu said as he dozed of.

"Good night Blu, Sweet dreams!." Beauty said as he dozed and release her own shield around her and Blu for protection.

* * *

**Heya Guys how was it? I know it's like a little fantasy but thinking of this one went mindblown...**

**Leave me a review! Good night guys!... Didn't sleep 3 solid days...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6 : Mate Hunting Part 3

**Heya guys, who's back!**

**Now I got enough rest I feel much better, this is a new update of BNM.**

**Read and Enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

* * *

It was one morning in Rio, the sun was up, flowers are blooming and looks like a new day has arrived.

Blu and Beauty woke up as the sun was shining in the sky.

"Let's go Beauty, let's find a tree full of fruit." Blu said as he walked and search for a tree.

"Ok Blu, I'll follow you." Beauty said as he followed Blu.

As they walked, Blu found a mango tree. "C'mere Beauty." As Beauty approached Blu." You catch the mangoes while I drop it to you." Blu said.

Beauty gave him a nod. Blu climbed the tree and use his 'Claws' to cut the stems of the mangoes. While he was picking he throwed the mangoes at Beauty. Beauty catch. Blu warned Beauty. Beauty carefully catched the mangoes without any accident.

As Blu was finished, Blu noticed that Beauty catch every mango he picked. He flew down and said. "Come on Beauty, let's eat"! As he chomped down a mango and Beauty digged in.

_5 minutes later..._

"Come on Beauty, follow me." Blu said as he lead the way and Beauty followed Blu.

Beauty asked Blu. "Just out of curiousity Blu what are we doing?"

Blu answered."Well I'm here because I wanted to have a mate of my own."

"Ohhh, I'll help you and stay with you forever." As beauty nuzzled his head against Blu.

"Why Thank you Beauty!" As he hugged Beauty and kissed her. And by that Beauty blushed a bit.

"Come on Beauty, let's fly to the East side." As he climbed on Beauty's back. And Beauty nodded as she flapped her wings

* * *

As they reached the East side of Rio. Blu went out and started hunting.

Again he saw a Leer Macaw who was with another Leer.

'Nope that's not it." As he continued to search further and Beauty followed.

Again he saw a Hyacinth Macaw. "No." As he ignored it.

Again he saw another Hyacinth Macaw. "No No NO!" As he rotated his head away.

While he's walking, he fell down in a pit full of mud and Beauty falled down too.

"Aw man! Now I'm all dirty." Blu said with anger.

"Aw, my wings all dirty." Beauty said as she flapped her wings and the mud from her wings splashed all over the place.

"Come on Beauty there's a stream straight ahead." As he helped Beauty on her feet.

They walked for a few minutes until they saw a stream. Both of them jumped into the stream and washed themselves.

As Blu was washing his body, Beauty requested Blu to help her. "Blu, can you wash my back please? I can't reach them"

"Ok Beauty, I'm comin." As Blu flew to Beauty's back and he used his wings to sweep the mud behind her back. As Blu was done, Beauty thanked him.

"Thank you Blu, now i'm all clean now" As he nuzzled her head against Blu.

Blu replied, "You're welcome Beauty. Now let's go, we'll continue and the sun will dry us up".

As Beauty nodded in agreement. They walked and walked until they saw a school of 'blue' birds.

"Mmmm... maybe there's a Spix Macaw joining them. I better take a closer look of those birds." As Blu walked closer to the birds and scan them carefully.

But Blu coundn't find any one of them. "Ahhh... Oh well, time to search further." Blu went further and further to find one.

* * *

It was sunset and Blu still can't find a mate. It was the end of the day and Blu's mission 'failed' and it was the 3rd day.

"Awww... I failed to find a mate." As he was pouring tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Blu, I'm here for you." Beauty cuddled Blu with her wings.

"T- Thank you Beauty, but it's not enough to make me happy." As Blu hugged back.

And Blu is thinking to go home now. "Come on Beauty,l- l- lets go home." As he flew off back to the airstrip and Beauty followed.

As Blu and Beauty was almost at the airstrip, suddenly. "HELP! PLEASE HELPPPP!"

And Blu was surprise about that voice, it sounded like female tone. "Come on Beauty, let's go find that voice and help her." As Blu flew really fast and Beauty followed.

When they got at the scene, they saw 2 male Military Macaw and a female Spix Macaw. The Military Macaws are holding a knife while the Spix Macaw is tied up.

"Now there girly girl, were here to kill you" As the Military Macaw was holding a dagger.

"No... please... don't kill... me." As the Spix Macaw begged and cried.

"No can do girl, its time to kill you." As the 2 Military Macaw prepared themselves to slash the girl.

Blu lunged at them. And used his 'blade' to slash their heads, after he was done dealing with those 2, he carefully picked up the female Spix Macaw.

"W-who are y-you?" The female Spix Macaw said.

"I'm Blu and I'm here to save you." As he climbed on Beauty's back and requested her to fly straight at the airstrip."

"B-b- Blu." And the female Spix Macaw passed out.

* * *

**Hey guys, how was it...**

**You guys might thinking..FINALLY! Blu found a mate...**

**You may think, but still not in relationship.**

**Oh yeah leave a review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7 : Meeting Sapphia

**Heya guys... This is a new update of BNM...**

**And you know what than means right...**

**I'm a little busy about this...**

**And also you can see the other chapters right from the start has quotation marks... and also my head is starting to have a headache for fixing the other chapters...**

**Ahhh... nevermind, here it is...**

* * *

One morning in Rio, Blu got back at the airstrip and fixed the female Spix Macaw's wounds and her wing. And Blu removed one of his plane inside hangar and parked it at the side of the chopper. As he parked it, he cleaned the inside of the hangar, after it was spic and span, he put alot of pillows and fruits. And after he was done, Beauty thanked him and gived him a delightful hug and kiss. When Beauty got inside the hangar, he said to Blu that she was going to sleep for the day and Blu accepted her complement and leave her for some peace and quiet

After he was done, Linda explain him all the story what happened to him.

"Well the important thing is that you're safe Blu, that's all that matters to me." Linda said as he hugged Blu.

As Linda stopped hugging Blu and added. "Blu, look at you now, you found a female species of you. And I'm proud of you."

Blu just smiled at her. And he got back to the female Spix Macaw who was lying on the bed and looked at her. And Blu was dumbfounded of her look, she was more beautiful, sexier and lovelier than Jewel, and by the looks of Blu, he got a big score.

And a few minutes later, the female Spix Macaw woke up. And she looked around her surrounding as she was not in a hollow. As she standed up, she was covered with bandages and her right wing was covered with a cast that it was broken.

"Good morning there." Blu greeted her.

"Oh, thank you Blu for saving me." The female Spix Macaw hugged Blu tightly.

"You're... welcome... there." He said as begged to breathe.

"Where I'm I?" She said as she scan the place.

"You're in my home with Linda" He said.

"Linda? Who's Linda?" She asked curiously.

"Linda is my companion or as I say she's my pet." As he pointed to the female human working on her laptop.

"Ohhh..." she said as he scratched her head.

Blu asked her. "By the way, what's your name?"

The female one answered. "My name is Sapphia."

"Sapphia, well that's a beautiful name." Blu said sweetly.

And by that Beauty blushed a bit. "Why thank you." As she moved her right wing, he felt a slight pain. "Ow."

Blu approached her and helped her to lay down. "You need to rest, you're beat up that night and your wing needs to heal in 3 days."

"Ohhh." As she layed down and sighed in dissapoinment.

"Don't worry Sapphia, I'll take care of you." Blu said as he thought that he wasn't sure what he said will make her angry.

"Thank you Blu, you're so kind." Sapphia said as hugged Blu heartedly and he also hugged back.

As they broke the hug. "Sapphia, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get you some food."

Sapphia nodded and layed down for restoration of her health and Blu flew to the kitchen and grabbed a basket of fruit and flew back at the bed.

"Here Sapphia eat up, it will make you even better." Blu said as he put the basket beside her.

"Thank you Blu." Sapphia said as she got up to her feet and started to dug in.

While Sapphia was eating, Blu was looking at her.

_"Wow she looks really beautiful even while she's eating." Blu thought to himself._

And Sapphia noticed that Blu was looking at her weirdly or in a dreamy expression.

"Ummm... Blu your looking at me weirdly." Sapphia said as she was a little frightened.

And Blu wiggled his head and snapped back from his dreamy self. "Ummm... sorry Sapphia, its just my eyes can't resist you beauty." And he covered his beak both of his wings in his complement.

And Sapphia blushed madly and said. "T-t-thank you... Blu, I-i-i appriciated the complement." And she continued eating her food.

* * *

And it was night time, before all of them go to sleep, they say good night to each other.

"Good night Blu." Linda said to Blu. And Blu nodded.

"Good night Sapphia, sweet dreams." Blu said as he comfortably layed down.

"Blu, can I sleep with you? I'm a little scared." Sapphia said as got near to Blu,

Blu took a large gulp and said. "Ummm... yes Sapphia you can sleep... with me."

And Sapphia snuggled herself next to Blu. "Goodnight Blu." As he wrapped her free wing to Blu's back.

And before Blu can reply, Sapphia was fast asleep and Blu tryed not to disturb her. And he dozed of into a wonderful slumber.

* * *

**I know its a little too short... but hey it still enjoyable right?!**

**And don't forget to leave a review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8 : Taking Care of Sapphia Prt1

**Hey** **guys, I'm back and this is a new update of BNM.**

**And I know you guys are excited to read this... and here it is...**

* * *

One morning in Rio, the sun was up, the flowers are blooming and a great day to start a day.

Blu and Linda woke up early while Sapphia was still asleep, Linda got dressed up and she was going to the market to buy food, while Blu was making breakfast for Sapphia. He made a 'fruit salad' for Sapphia and a scoop of ice cream condensed milk flavor for special taste.

As he was done he carried it to the bed were Sapphia was still sleeping.

_2 minutes later..._

Sapphia opened her eyes, she looked around her surrounding and found Blu who was awake and sitting behind her. She wanted to tease Blu, and so he closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

Blu felt a slight shift behind him and looked that Sapphia was still asleep. He wasn't sure about Sapphia, he felt that she was awake but pretended to be asleep again. "Come on Sapphia, I know you're awake, don't even lie to me I felt that your eyes shift."

And by that Sapphia gave up from teasing Blu, she opened her eyes once again and she got up and stretched a bit.

"Good morning there Blu, I'm sorry for teasing you." Sapphia apologized to and gave him a big hug.

Blu hugged back and said. "Its ok Sapphia I forgive you, and also I brought you breakfast I made it just for you."

As Sapphia broke the hug, she saw a beautiful champagne plate with lots of assorted fruits that has been cutted and a round creamish milk in front of the fruits.

And Sapphia was astounished by the food that Blu made. "Blu you made this... for me? Ohhh... thank you Blu."

Blu kindly replied. "You're welcome Sapphia and go ahead eat."

Sapphia asked. "Aren't you gonna eat Blu?"

Blu answered. "I just ate my breakfast Sapphia."

"Ohhh ok Blu, just checking." She said as she digged in.

Blu watched Sapphia again eating like he done yesterday. _"Oh man, she's really beautiful and also Im really attracted to her, oh wow."_

Then Sapphia tasted the round creamish milk, as she tasted she went overboard of the flavor and asked Blu. "Blu, what is this creamy milk? It tastes so good."

Blu answered her question. "The creamy milk is called condensed milk, I froze it to look like it was an ice cream."

"Its so good that I can barely eat it all." She swallowed all the condensed milk, and after a few seconds he felt that her head was hurting.

"Owww... what is this... pain in... my head." She said wincing at the sharp pain.

Blu got closer to her and rubbbed her head with his wing. "That is called brain freeze, you get it when you're eating or drinking something cold too fast."

After a few minutes the pain in her head was slowly releaving for the pain. "Ahhh... that better." She muttered.

"Well Sapphia, do you want anything else?" Blu asked her for something.

Sapphia answered. "No Blu, I'm okay I just need to take a nap." As she layed down back at the bed.

"I'll see you when you wake up Sapphia." Blu said as he's walking away and sat down on a couch to also take a nap.

As the two was completely asleep, Linda has arrived and saw the two blue birds, she quietly sneaked passed them, stack his groceries in the cabinets and she was tired shopping and she also took a nap.

* * *

It was afternoon, Linda woke up from her nice nap, she prepared snacks for all of them, Blu was sitting in the couch looking at his photo album when he was little, and Sapphia was still asleep.

Linda prepared Blu a mug of hot chocolate with 6 marshmallow inside the cup and 5 cookies which is his favorite. Blu thanked her so much and gived her a warmly hug and started to eat.

Sapphia woke up from her wonderful slumber, he found Blu sitting on the couch looking at a weird book and she found a 5 round bread thing and a big fat glass (mug).

"Good afternoon Blu." Sapphia greeted him and walked near to him. As she reached Blu he rubbed her eyes.

And Blu got her attention. "Ohhh... Good afternoon to you too." He said and he ate a cookie.

Sapphia was curious about what Blu was eating. "Blu, what that you're eating?"

Blu answered her questioned. "Its a cookie Sapphia, its really delicious, here try it." Blu handed a whole cookie to Sapphia.

Sapphia tasted the cookie. "Wow Blu... ish cookie tashe so gud...hmmm." She couldn't resist the good taste.

Blu added. "You think that is good, have a taste of this hot chocolate." Blu moved the mug near to the arm resting of the couch.

"Taste this Sapphia." And Sapphia tasted the hot chocolate. "Blu this taste more good, I couldn't resist my self." She kept drinking the mug until its empty.

Then a loud male burp came out of her mouth and shot surprise of Sapphia, she covered her mouth and blush in embarassment.

"Ohhh... I'm sorry Blu, I didn't mean to discust you." Sapphia apologized to Blu.

Blu remarked. "Its ok Sapphia, you really didn't discust me at all."

"Ohhh.. ok then." Sapphia reassured.

* * *

And it was night, Linda is still awake sitting on the bed writing on her diary, Blu and Sapphia was ready to sleep.

"Ahhh... so tired." Blu yawned and he was ready to sleep.

Sapphia asked Blu. "Ummm... Blu, could... you sleep... with me? I'm a bit cold." As she snuggled to Blu's right side.

"Ummm... sure Sapphia." Blu said nervously. "Thank you Blu." Sapphia said.

As Blu snuggled and extent his right wing to Sapphia, he felt that she was soft. _"Wow, she's so soft that I could hug her forever." Blu thought._

Linda saw the two cerulean birds asleep, she didn't disturb them instead she hid her diary under the bed and turned of the lamp and also sleep.

Sapphia thought of something while she's sleeping. _"Wow, Blu is so kind, gentle and helpful to me, does that mean thst he... loves me. Well I'm beginning to love Blu, I better find more what Blu's gonna do to me."_

* * *

**Hey guys how was it, sorry i updated it today because I was going to buy lots of PS3 CD games...**

**Don't forget to leave a review...**

ツ 


	9. Chapter 9 : Taking Care of Sapphia Prt2

**Hey guys... I wanna make this an quick update because summer is nearly over...**

**And especially review...**

* * *

Just another morning in Rio. Linda woke up early, took a bath, made breakfast for the two blue birds and left a note as he leaved the airstrip.

_5 minutes later..._

Blu and Sapphia woke up at the same time and gave themselves a warm hug. The both of them saw a stack of blueberry pancakes about 7 pieces which is still warm, 2 mugs of hot chocolate also was warm and Blu saw a note under the plate of the pancakes.

Blu red it and it says. _"Blu, I'll be back in the afternoon, because my friends had arrived here in Rio. I prepared you some breakfast which will last for lunch.__I'll be back before noon, I promise. Signed, Linda ツ_

Blu found out the message, he put the paper down and started to eat.

As Blu started to eat, Blu found Sapphia eating heavenly as she was really amazed by the taste. Before Blu can eat a bite of the pancake Sapphia asked him. "Blu, what is this food, its so good even the blue polkedotted thing... mmm?"

Blu answered. "That is a Blueberry Pancake Sapphia, this was my favorite when I was little."

"Wow, you sure eat a lot of this right." Sapphia said.

"Yup, that takes me back at the old days." Blu said as he chomped on a pancake.

As there were finished, Blu wanted to visit Beauty for a change. "Sapphia come with me."

"To where Blu?" she asked curiously.

"To see my dragon." Blu said.

"A dragon." She screamed.

"NO NO NO! Sapphia don't panic. It's a very nice dragon and it can even talk."

"Promise." Sapphia reassured.

"Yes Sapphia promise. Now come on." Sapphia got close to Blu, he put his left wing around Sapphia and she got comfortable with Blu. _"Wow, Blu's wings is so warm."_

They got out of the door of the house and Blu closed it and they walked to the hangar where Beauty was resting. They saw the hangar door was open and checked Beauty and saw her who was lying to the pilows. Blu knocked on the gate and that caught Beauty's attention.

Beauty standed up really high and approached Blu and nuzzled him nose to nose. "Hi Blu, its been a while."

"Yeah, its been a while. Beauty meet Sapphia, Sapphia meet Beauty." Blu said as he introduced.

"Ummm.. hi there." Sapphia nervously said.

"Why hello there Sapphia." Beauty greeted.

The 3 of them talked for a while until Beauty asked Blu. "Blu, can i go back to my world? I kinda miss my family."

Blu answered. "Sure Beauty, but will you go back here?"

Beauty replied. "Of course Blu, I will come back for you, after all you're my dragon."

Blu gave her a warm hug before she leaves. "Goodbye Beauty."

Beauty flapped her wings in mid-air and she said. "See you later Blu." She flew really fast and a portal opened to another world, Beauty flew inside the portal and the portal dissappeared.

"Im gonna miss that beautiful dragon." Blu said and giggled.

"And oh yeah, Sapphia your wings should be healed completely tomorrow, that means you can fly again." Blu reminded.

"Really Blu? Really!" Sapphia exclaimed.

"Yes Sapphia Yes."

"Thank you Blu." Sapphia cried and hugged Blu really tightly.

"Sapphia... loosen... up... a... bit." Blu said in microsopic voice.

Sapphia let go of Blu and Blu hardly breathe. "Ohhh sorry Blu, I'm just too excited there." She giggled.

* * *

It was noon, Linda arrived with some fruits and lots of souvenirs from her friends.

Linda explained each of them and where it came from.

And Blu found a ball that he was playing in Minnesota when he was little, Linda explained that the ball was left behind from the shop ( the library ) back at Minnesota and a friend of hers returned it. Blu was glad that he can play with it again and Sapphia and Linda joined the fun too.

* * *

That night, they all got tired and that would be their best day.

Before they all go to sleep, Blu has gone to the kitchen, to the sink and washed his face with warm water.

He got back and he saw Sapphia was waiting for him. Blu flew to Sapphia sat next to him and put his wing on her back. _"Ahhh, his wings feels nice."_

"Good night Blu." Sapphia said before he dozed off.

"Good night to you too." He replied.

"Good night Linda." Blu squawked.

Linda got his attention. "Good night Blu." As Linda turned off the lamp.

* * *

**How was it guys?**

**Leave a review...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10 : Confessions

**This is another chapter made by ME...****  
**

**Enjoy and especially review...**

* * *

One morning in Rio, the sun was up and it looks it's gonna be a fine day.

Blu and Sapphia woke up early because Sapphia was going to fly again. They both ate breakfast and Blu removed the cast and Sapphia didn't feel any pain in her wings.

Before they both go outside, Blu flew to the cabinet and get an injection and a little bottle full of liquid. "Sapphia wait, I need to inject this medicine inside you." Blu gathered enough liquid to inject inside Sapphia's wing.

"Ummm... Blu what is that? Sapphia said with fear.

"Ohhh don't worry Sapphia, it's just an injection which I will inject you with the medicine before you fly." Blu explained.

"This might hurt, but close your eyes and it will be done." Blu said and Sapphia slightly nodded.

Sapphia closed her eyes and Blu prepared to shot her. Blu pointed the tip of the injection straight to Sapphia's wing, as Blu, he was done. "There Sapphia, its done."

Sapphia opened her eyes slowly and saw Blu was done.

Blu carried Sapphia outside and onto the top of the hangar where Sapphia was gonna fly again.

"You ready Sapphia." Blu questioned.

"Yes Blu, I'm ready." She said.

Sapphia kumped and flapped her wings and she is flying. "Yahoo." She screamed as loud as he can and fly all around the airstrip.

Blu was happy that Sapphia can fly again. And Sapphia landed where she jumped and something to say very important. "Ummm... Blu I have a question for you?"

"Go ahead." Blu listened.

"Blu, why are you taking care of me so much, you can spend your time with something else but why did you chose me instead?" She asked. She wanted to know if he loves her.

By that, Blu gulped and answered. "Well... I... um... you see..." he stammered nervously. " I taking care of you because... I have feelings for you, I really do." He blushed madly and look down.

Sapphia was shocked in surprise and blushed. "Blu, could you look at me?" She requested.

He slowly raised his head. "I'm sorry Sapphia. It's like that you don't like me but..." She didn't let him finish. Sapphia lunged at Blu wrappped her wings around her and she kiss. This caught Blu by surprise, but he slowly kissed back.

Sapphia spoke up. "I don't like you Blu... I love you." As she nuzzled Blu's beak.

Blu's eyes widened for the first time as Sapphia confess her love to him. "I love...you too Sapphia." He said.

Sapphia kissed him once again but this time full of lust and passion. She controlled herself by not getting too far. After 20 seconds later, they broke the kiss and look in their eyes. "I could stare your eyes all day Sapphia, I never get tired of it." He said as he stroke her head feathers.

"I appreciate the compliment Blu." She kissed him the cheek.

Sapphia got up again. "Blu, I wanna fly more."

"Ohhh... go ahead Sapphia, I'm not going anywhere." He said.

_30 minutes later..._

Blu just watched Sapphia fly around the airstrip until she landed.

She panted heavily for breath. "Wow... that is soooo... tiring. I need to rest."

"I'll carry you Sapphia." He grabbed Sapphia using his talons, carry her inside the house and landed at the bed.

"I'll see you when you wake up, dear." Blu said sweetly and he kissed her in the forehead.

"I'll see you too." Sapphia said quietly.

As Sapphia was completely asleep, Blu went outside and think about what happened.

_"Wow... Sapphia loves me?! That's just... wow. I think thats go to show that how much I care for her." Blu thought happily._

Blu's thought were interrupted when an arrival of a whole family of Toco Toucans, Yellow Canary family, Red Crested Carnidal family and a family of Spix Macaw.

"Hi Blu." All of them greeted.

"Oh... Hello to you too guys. What brings you here?" Blu greeted back and asked."

Nico spoke up. "Well, we just wanna know if you... find a 'hotwing' of yours."

Blu answered. "Yes guys, I finally found one, she's inside resting because of flying."

"That's great Blu, can we see her?" Rafael asked.

"Sure, follow me." All of them flew inside Blu's house.

As they arrived, they found Blu's girl. All of them congratulate Blu and Jewel was happy for Blu.

"Blu, can I talk to you?" Jewel asked.

"Sure Jewel, come on." Jewel followed Blu into a empty room.

"Blu, I'm proud of you for finding a girl in your dreams." Jewel said as she hugged Blu and he hugged back.

"Uhhh... thank you Jewel." Blu nervously said.

Jewel blushed a bit and continued. "Blu, I'm sorry for you when I said that I have a mate."

"It's ok Jewel, you're just hiding it from me just to hurt my feeling, but now I know you don't need to worry now, I have a girl in my life now." Blu said with feelings.

Jewel once again hugged Blu heartedly.

The both of them got back to the others. All of them say goodbye to Blu because they were going to the club. Blu waved at them while they were all flying and out of site.

* * *

That night Sapphia woke up and she was surprise that she did sleep that long.

Blu, Sapphia and Linda ate their suppers and all of them went to sleep. Blu and Sapphia put their wings around each other.

"Good night Sapphia." Blu said as he kissed her in the forehead.

"Good night to you too Blu." She said as kissed Blu on the beak.

And everything went to silence.

* * *

**Hey guys how was it?**

**I'm gonna post a special announcement in the page of Rio ( fanfiction )...**

**And don't forget to review...**


	11. Chapter 11 : Telling Their Past

**Hey guys, this is another update of the story...**

**Sorry this is an late update because it's school time plus and I'm losing my mind to making this.**

**And also our subjects are pretty hard so I can still focus on doing this.**

**Another reason of why I can't post this is our connection. Every time I saved this story, it fails, and that means I wanna kill my self... Ugh!... ~_~**

**Anyways, Read, enjoy and review** _ツ..._

* * *

One morning in Rio, the sun was up, shining every houses and streets.

At the airstrip, which Blu and Sapphia were now a couple. Blu woke up she looked at Sapphia for a moment. And a few seconds she felt Sapphia slightly moved. Sapphia opened her eyes and blinked them for a few times and roused up, she saw Blu smiling at her and she blushed.

"Good morning Blu." She said as she got close to him hugged him. She blinked those bright pink pearl irises.

"Good morning beautiful." He said but his voice sounded more like teasing.

They both got up and Blu trying to woke Linda up but she was stubborn to wake up.

"Hmmm... ahh this will work..." Blu planned to make alarm noises. When Blu climbed at the top of the bed, he started to make alarm clock noises. Linda, still asleep was bothered by the sound, she reached out her hand and trying to snooze the alarm clock. But she pressed and smashed the 'snooze button', the clock fell down but it was unplugged, she looked up and saw Blu, who still making the ruccus. Then she pressed Blu's beak and greeted. "Good morning Blu," and then she look at Sapphia. "And you too Sapphia." Sapphia smiled in return.

They all got up, ate breakfast and Linda let them flew around the airstrip while Linda relaxed.

* * *

That night, Linda was getting ready to sleep, Sapphia was already sleeping and Blu is still playing games on Linda's iPhone.

Blu felt his eyes drowsy and feeling in a weak state, he yawned and flew into the bed and slept along side with Sapphia. A few minutes later too, Linda too, went onto bed and gets a good night sleep.

And everything went into silence.

* * *

_That midnight..._

Sapphia woke up in the middle of the night, she woken up because she just woke up randomly, but there was something different, Blu was not by her side.

And she looked around the house and saw the door was open.

She was curious why was it open, so she flew at the door and walked outside. Then he saw Blu at the top of a hangar, laying down relaxing, and by the looks of it he was looking at the moon, it shines a light like a full moon who was clearing the darkness.

She knew that he was comfortable on top, so she flew on top of the hangar. When she arrived at the top, the vibration of her landing made Blu startled. He jumped and a bit frightened and he saw it was just only Sapphia. He sighed in relief and asked her. "What are you doing here Sapphia, can't sleep?" He got close to her and cuddled her as he sat down.

She comes up with an answer. "Well... I... uh... you weren't by my side and I got a bit scared." She hugged Blu lovingly and nuzzled her head against his chest. "What are you doing here? You should asleep by now." She said.

He answered. "I can't sleep so I just went outside to remember my past "good past memories"."

She wondered. "What kind of memories ,Blu?"

He said and hugged her warmly. "Happy memories."

She nodded and, "Blu, can you tell me your memories, when you are a child and now." she said.

"Uhhh... sure Sapphia." He said. "OK, let's start." He coughed and cleared his throat.

Sapphia listened carefully to what Blu will say. "Back when I was a child."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_14 years ago..._

_Blu woke up as the sunshine lighted the hollow where he was sleeping, he risen up and looked for her mother and father. But when the birds started to sing..._

_All the birds of a feather .  
Do what they love most of all .  
We are the best at rhythm and laughter .  
That's why we love Carnaval ._

_All so clear we can sing to ._  
_Sun and beaches they call ._  
_Dance to the music, passion and love ._  
_Show us the best you can do ._

_Everyone here is on fire ._  
_Get up and join in the fun ._  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger ._  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio ._  
_All by itself (itself) ._

_You can't see it coming ._  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else) ._  
_It's real, in Rio ._  
_Know something else (something else) ._  
_You can't feel it happening ._  
_You can feel it all by yourself ._

_And cages are falling around the area. Blu was frightened and he hides him self inside the hollow._

_Birds are wildly crazily flying from danger, some of them are captured, tricked and harmed. Blu went out a bit and see what's going on, but when he reached the hole of the hollow, he fell down but he couldn't fly. He landed on a pile of soft leaves, he shaked his head counciously and looked around._

_"Hello." he chirped nervously and he looked around. "Anyone." he chirped once again. And then he started to move, any then a cage falled on him._

_A few hours later..._

_They were all packed in a plane which is ready for departure, and a few minutes, the plane started to run before it's nose raised to the sky. And the plane was going far away from the coast of Rio._

* * *

And Sapphia was sad for the story...

"But, Blu, how did you survive?" she asked him, more attentively and hugged him closer.

* * *

_Another flashback..._

_Unknown place, unknown time..._

_The truck, who was carrying Blu, passing through Minnesota to another location. The driver was startled because of a bird who was passing through, the driver lost control and he immediately braked and the back door of the truck opened and a crate fallen off, and after a few seconds the driver was in control again, he continued driving without checking._

_The crate was left on the side walk, Blu risen up because of the impact of the crate. He chirped and moved around, he felt cold, really cold, he moved to a corner to keep him warm as possible. Then a few seconds, someone was opening the crate. He found that it was a little girl, the girl was shocked in surprise but then she slowly smiled and picked him up. Blu was afraid, he panickly kept close to a tight spot, but she grabbed him slowly and gently._

_"It's okay, its okay." she said sweetly, but still Blu's afraid._

_She blew Blu's headfeathers and he shivered. "I'll take care of you." She nuzzled his cheeks with hers, Blu felt the warm sensation and she, decided to trust her..._

* * *

"Then Linda, taken care of me for 15 years, full of love and everything else." Blu said, with a small smile on his face.

"Wow." she said. "I never knew humans are not that bad."

"There are people have that badness inside. So that's why we must avoid them."

Blu questioned her. "Ummm, Sapphia, if you don't mind, what is your... memories before you were a child?"

Just that, she froze and think. But she started to snuggle to Blu closely and her eyes was tearing tears. Blu saw her, in his mind, he paniced. _"Ahhh... stupid meee...stupid me... why do I have to questioned it? Stupid Stupid Stupid."_

"Blu... my memories are... really opposite of yours." She said, her voice sounded like it was in pain or depressed.

* * *

**_A/N : In this scene, Sapphia's parent's only care for Alice ( which is another antagonist I created ) and their parents treated her full of love, and Sapphia treated her like a son of a whore..._**

_Flashback..._

_14 years ago..._

_One time in the north part of Rio, there were 2 Spix Macaw, they have 2 babies, two girls, named Alice and Sapphia. They were very cute and lovable. But everytime, Sapphia's parents only care for Alice, not her._

_She's always being ignored by her parents, whenether she wanted to talk to her parents, they always ignore her. She was so sad, being alone, not to be given by love, treating her like a "son of a whore." She's only staying near their parents, she just wanted to be close to them to be safe, never leaving their presence._

_One Day..._

_When she woke up, the hollow was empty, she waited patiently for them to return. _

_It was almost noon, they haven't returned. But she thought that they should take them less time to come back. She panicked, she flew out of the hollow, started to look for her parents._

_She first landed on a grape tree, to regain energy and be free from hunger. She looked everywhere, high and low, every corner in the jungle and in the city, she even asked some local birds around if they saw two blue birds macaws / Spix Macaw, but none of them saw one. She began releasing tears._

_..._

_It was getting late, the sun was almost setting down, she quickly snatched some apples on her way back to the hollow. When she returned, she ate the apples, and waited if she had a chance that her parents might come back._

_And it was already dark, silence and danger might encounter. She was crying, pouring all of her tears from her eyes. After that she stopped, they didn't returned, she was all alone, no one to love, no one to take care of, no one to give everything for her. She was still crying, she was really cold, she went outside the hollow and she plucked a big leaf just about her size. When she came back, she laid down at the nest, draping the leaf on her back, and snuggled herself to a warm cozy spot on the nest and_ _rested._

* * *

She was pouring tears in Blu's chest leaving some damp spots of her tears. Blu, simply shocked and saddened to hear her memories. He felt sympathy for her, he met her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But Sapphia, what even happened to you when you are still young?" Blu asked.

She answered. " I learned some survival skills and strategy skills from the nature of the jungle."

"Oh... what else happened to you over the past years?"

* * *

_4 years ago...__  
_

_When she was in mid - age, she wanted to start into a relationship with other birds, she found what is common to her was a Hyacinth Macaw or a Lear Macaw, is almost similar to its species. She found a club **(that's where Nico and Pedro's club venue )**. she chatted some friendly birds who are or they were interested in them. She found a Spix Macaw **( and that would be Zephyr ),** they chatted sometimes and visited each other. They were getting closer to each other. He said promises that he will love her and never let her go. And by this, she was deeply touched and she kissed him._

_But a few weeks later, Sapphia was going again to the club to meet him again, but she couldn't find him in the club, she flew all around the jungle, but she couldn't find him either, she had a bad feeling that something's not right._

_A few days later..._

_She continued to find him, and as a result she did found him, but she found a female Spix Macaw next to him **( and that would be Jewel )**, she thought that maybe he was his friend. She got close to him and Zephyr was surprised to see her, she ran up to him and hugged him that she missed her so much. She wouldn't leave his side because she loves him very much. She asked who is the bird next to him. He answered... 'my girlfriend, my only love one'. She just stood there her mind was in deep thinking, he was looking for him for a few days and a normal girl who suddenly became his new girlfriend / mate. She was sad and tears are pouring in her eyes, she said that he would love her and never let go,but he broke that promise he pushed her hardly and made her fall to the ground with a thud._

_She was crying so hard and saw him leave and the female one too, her heart shattered to millions of pieces, she was completely alone again like the last time her parents abandoned her. She flew back on her hollow, sat down, cried and also continued cried._

* * *

And that she continued to cry against Blu chest, Blu was sad to hear, he felt more sympathy for her. He hugged her closer and kissed her and she kissed back, he said "You're memories... full of rejection, loneliness and sadness. Sapphia... please forget all of that memories, don't worry... I promise that I will always love you no matter what and I will never leave you, I'll hold you tight, never be break free from my wings. I will always be here no matter what."

Sapphia was deeply touched of Blu's voice,touching deep in her soul, she knew he was right, forget her bad memories, and he... promised her... he wouldn't never leave her alone, he will always love her and stay forever with him.

"Sapphia, let me sing a song for you."

_"I Will Never Leave You"_

_You are safe here in my arms._  
_Never fear i'll be beside you._  
_Feel my love, touching your soul._  
_Holding you close as i whisper to you._

He standed up and lift her up, putting one his wings on her side and the other one on her neck. She knew he wanted to dance with her, and she did the the same as Blu's wings. And they looked at each other smiling and Blu continued.

_I will never leave you hold on tight._  
_Promise to stay forever by your side._  
_I will never leave you promise I'll_  
_Stay forever I will never leave you behind._

_Stay with me and you will see._  
_I will be the one you've been dreamin._  
_I won't hurt the heart that you've given me._  
_You'll never be wounded in my arms i promise._

And they continued dancing in the full moon, its like a romantic scene watching two birds dance in love.

_I will never leave you hold on tight._  
_Promise to stay forever by your side._  
_And I will always love you promise I'll._  
_Stay forever I will never leave you behind._

_And every moment, every minute, every hour of my life_  
_I intend to live my whole life with you._  
_I will be your home and you'll be safe forever in my arms._  
_And we'll make it through._

They continued to pick up the pace.

_I will never leave you hold on tight_  
_Promise to stay forever by your side._  
_I will never leave you promise I'll_  
_Stay forever I will never leave you behind..._

_( hold on tight promise to stay forever by your side )_  
_I'll be with you... whenever, wherever, whenever..._  
_( and i will never leave you promise i )_  
_Promise I'll stay forever_  
_I will never leave you behind..._

He throwed her in the air, she smiled and waited to be catched. And then two soft wings caughted her and saw it was Blu, he closely nuzzled her beak smiling at her face, she blushed and tears poured in her eyes.

_You are safe here in my arms_  
_'coz I will never leave you_  
_Leave you behind..._

Blu, who still holding her, Sapphia cried, sobbing and he hugged Blu tightly, Blu layed down on the roof still holding her, he spread left wing and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I love you Sapphia." He said romantically, looking her pink pearl irises deeply.

"I love you too Blu." She said, her voice sounds likes she wants to cry.

Then Blu pulled her into my beak into a one long, passionately kiss. Blu swirled his tongue in her mouth and Sapphia did as well, they continued and they seperated to relieved pressure in their lungs.

I carried her back into the house, as we went inside I dropped her on the bed, locked the door and flew back at the bed.

He began to lay down, and Sapphia snuggled next to Blu ,which he obliged.

"Goodnight Sapphia, sweet dreams." he said softly.

"Goodnight to you too Blu." she kissed him and he obliged. She slowly closed her eyes and went into sweet silence and same as Blu.

* * *

**Finally, finished...**

**Also this story was very kinda touchy don't you think...**

**Don't forget to review...**

**I  
**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
